Seven Deadly? Sins
by 0megaRadical
Summary: Kagome is anything but a normal teenaged girl. She finally turns 18 and in college, constantly heading to frat parties. What happens when the fraternity parties get to her head? Literally? Rated T for language. In Kagomes POV, at all times.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1:: Prologue...**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. You've all heard of me, hopefully, but I'm not that little 15-16 year old from before. I've matured. I'm 18. I've grown taller so now I'm about 5'7". I let my hair grow to about my knees. I've developed more, everywhere. I became a nice looking woman. Who loved partying.

I woke up with another mind burning headache. I had gone to yet another frat party with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. This had been my what .. 10th time since my second year of college started?

I shielded my eyes from the light as my roommate, a foreign exchange student named, Grimelda, I think from Germany? ... Had opened the window letting in the 'nice breeze'.

'Ah, that Fucking light. Dumbass exchange student...'

"Good Morning. Kagome, are you feeling better than last night?" She looked at me, concerned. I was 18, finally on my own, I didn't need no one babysitting me any more.

"Ah, shut it. Nosy tramp." I threw my pillow at her and slugged over to the bathroom.

"T-Tramp?"

'Ah, this HEADACHE!' I closed the bathroom door as I pressed at my temples and moaned.

"Those Fucking hangovers, huh."

"Who said that?" I pulled the shower curtains back and opened the door. I looked out to see Grimelda crying while folding her blankets. I stepped back in the bathroom closing the door. Then, I bumped into someone.

"What the-!"

"Shut up! Damn, you're loud." He was tall. His entire being seemed to be.. Inverted.. almost. He had red eyes and black hair with black looking ears? His skin was grayish, his nails black and what he was wearing seemed blue almost, even his teeth were black!

"Who the hell are you?" I shout whispered. "How did you get in here?"

"Heh, I'm ALWAYS here." He crossed his arms, staring down at me.

"Perv!" I huffed and stared back. "Who are you, though?"

"I'm anything BUT a pervert... I'm Pride."

"..."

I fell silent. I blinked slowly and went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face several times before looking back up to notice he was still there.

"Pride...? Like... The feeling?" I dried my face off.

"No, like the Sin." He shut his eyes with a grin and disappeared.

'... The Fuck? I have GOT to stop drinking...'.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
InuYasha belongs to its rightful owner. I own nothing :).  
-**

After my encounter with... Pride... I decided to try studying. Getting my mind off ... Somethings. I entered my first lecture class, liberal arts. I haven't been to class in a while. What made me go? I have no idea. I just felt like it. I took my normal seat with Ayumi. Surprisingly, I still remembered where I sat. As the professor came in she automatically started talking and putting notes up.

'Now I remember why I never came... This professor is annoying!'

The professor was alittle shorter than me with hair that went to her shoulder blades. Her looks weren't the problem, but her voice was. Like a fuckin mouse!

As I copied the board as fast as possible like I had in high school, I felt a cold breeze next to me. I turned to my right, but nothing was there. I looked down at my paper and shook my head. 'Just copy the notes, Kagome ' I told myself.

"That seems wise, seeing as how you were pissed drunk."

I almost jumped from my seat when a girl who looked inverted just like the boy from before, sat on my desk cross legged.

"Kagome. Are you ok?" Ayumi asked out of the corner of her eye, rubbing her temples.

"Ye-Yea I'm fine..." I looked at the girl. She had long white hair, her skin was gray, her shirt was black and tucked into blue looking pants? Her eyes where golden. Her nails and teeth the same as the boy.

"Oh, if you don't want to speak out loud, you could think." She tapped the side of her head twice and grinned.

'Who the Fuck are you now?' I stared at her.

"Fi-iesty!" She waved her hand. "... I hate that." She tapped my nose and grinned wider. "I'm Envy."

'Why Envy? ... '

"I'm everything you get jealous over. Let's just say, watch what you do from now on." And with that she disappeared.

"Everything I get jealous over?" I whispered. Then I wrote on a separate sheet of paper.

'Pride'  
'Envy'

'... The seven deadly sins! What the hell?' I ripped the page from my binder and folded it, shoving it into my jean pocket. Why didn't I notice this before... But... Why is it happening now? What are they to me?

An hour had gone by and we had a fifteen minute break until the next hour session started. Me and the girls decided to chill in the bathroom.

"Eri?" A manly voice called from behind us. We all turned and Eri who looked back love struck, ran to her new boyfriend, as of last night, and greeted him with a big, French kiss.

"Ugh, that's gross..." Ayumi turned and began walking to the bathroom.

"Yea, Cmon Kagome. We'll meet up with her later." Yuka tugged on my arm, while I just stared.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Ayumi shook my shoulders. "Jesus. Wake the Fuck up..."

"Sorry, just... Thinkin."

"I wouldn't think while looking at them. Hahaha." Ayumi and Yuka laughed. Why would that be...?

I knew what that would probably do, and I wanted to avoid it as much as possible. I ran for the bathroom trying to keep my mind on other things... The weather, the beach, a restaurant, a rollercoaster! Anything to keep those sins away from me…

I slammed the door open and leant against a wall to breathe. Ayumi and Yuka came in after me with curious faces on.

"What?" I huffed going to the sinks splashing water on my face.

"I don't know." Yuka took out her makeup and went to the sink next to me, staring into the mirror.

She applied pink eyeshadow and blush. Then she added mascara and black eyeliner to the bottom lid of her eye. She put on some lip gloss and puckered her lips. "Done!" She squealed putting all her makeup in her purse and leaned on the sink.

I stared at her the whole time. 'What a spoiled lil... Oh no!'

"Oh... You tried SO hard, too... Oh well..." I turned to the mirror and saw the same girl from liberal arts.

'... Envy right? Ok, let's get somethin straight! Why the hell do you guys appear now?'

"Oh, well. You've gotten your thinking straight enough, or USED to the alcohol, so now we can enter and exit your thoughts, when certain ones occur."

Ayumi and Yuka were having a conversation, I turned my back to the mirror to pretend to listen to them, while I had a conversation with Envy. 'And those certain thoughts would be..?'

"Like I said before. If you get jealous, I appear to talk to you about it. If you feel too confident or cocky, Pride will talk to you. Greedy thoughts, Greed. A hunger for something, Gluttony. Thoughts of vengeance, Wrath. Seductive feelings, Lust. When you are having lazy thoughts for something extremely important, Sloth."

'Wait, so ... You guys are like guidance counselors? Why? You're sins!'

"Correction. We are SPECIFIC Sins."

'Meaning?' I didn't get my answer in time as Yuka grabbed my hand.

"Kagome! Cmon, the break is over. Professor Michaels will kill us..." Ayumi took my other hand and led me out of the bathroom.

"Oh ... Coming..." I tried looking at the mirror to see if Envy was sill there, but I left too fast. 'Envy?'

...

"So we meet up in the mess hall right?" Yuka told us.

"Yea, get your FOOD and come back here." I snickered at Eri.

"If we are early or late you know where to sit." Ayumi chuckled.

Liberal arts went on uneventful as I kept my mind on the notes. I had dropped off Ayumi and Eri at the campus cafe while I walked Yuka to the deli across the street. It was 12:57 now. Lunch time for an hour... Enough time to stay away from the Specific Sins. Truth be told, they scared me. They looked so... Devilish with there odd colors.. and gray skin? Like.. did I miss Halloween?

I chuckled to myself aloud and heard another laugh somewhere. I had been walking back to campus to get something for me to eat. A lump formed in my throat. 'Oh, no. What did I do now?'

I turned to my left and right then behind myself and squealed.

"Long time no see!" It was Pride.

"Wh-Why are you here..?" I nearly stumbled back a bit had I not regained my balance. What i NEEDED to regain was my composure.

"Had some pretty hurtful things thought of, back there." He poked his chest where his heart is. "Remember what Envy said?"

The conversation between me and Envy raced through my mind.

_- If you feel too confident or cocky, Pride will talk to you.-_

'Oh...' I calmed down a bit, but held my guard up.

"Jeez! You look like a frozen flower. Loosen up! I'm not gonna eat cha... Yet."

I loosened up then, throwing my fist at him. It phased right through him and I landed on the ground. "Ack! ... Ow..."

"Ahahahahaaa! Oh man! What was there a fly on my face?" He grabbed his sides, wiping away a tear. "I was joking! I can't eat you... With all the alcohol you've consumed you probably passed your expiration date earlier." He snickered.

"Oh, Haa Haa... Why... Can't I touch you?" I got up and dusted myself off. I rubbed my chin to check for blood. "AND WHY DO YOU GUYS COME TO ME?"

"Ah... Ok, well first, we are just manifestations of the Original Sins, only we are figures from your memory that portrayed those sins. Only we are to rehabilitate your sins." He lifted both his feet off the ground and crossed them, hovering in mid air.

I felt stupid with my mouth open and staring. If they're manifestations ... They aren't even real... I looked around and found a hill. 'Follow me...'

I ran down the hill and slid till I reached the river. To my surprise he was right behind me. I smiled a bit, and quickly wiped it away. I sat facing the river and glanced at Pride.

"Why should YOU rehabilitate MY 'sins'?"

"Oh... Uh... What would Envy say...?"

He cupped his chin and floated laying on his side with a knee bent. "Oh! You have to ask yourself that question. What goes through your mind when one of us appears?"

"... I had too many drinks... And they finally caught up to me...?"

"Ehhhh. Wrong!" He reached over and flicked my forehead.

"Hey!" I rubbed it gently.

"Once you figure that out, all your other stupid questions you got in your alcohol soaked brain... Shall be answered." He disappeared yet again...

"... Soaked?" I put a hand on my head and sighed.

'Why should I be rehabilitated?...' Just then my stomach growled. 'Oh, that's right. Lunch time!' I hopped up racing to the same deli as Yuka to save the rest of my lunch time.

**Yay :D chapter two's next!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Inuyasha belongs to its rightful owner.  
I'm really hooked on this story :D  
Enjoy!**

After lunch, we had time for our extracurricular activities. Me and Eri had signed up for indoor volleyball, while Ayumi took swimming and Yuka took basketball. As I got changed into the uniform, I tied up my hair into a ponytail. Even tied up it only reached up to the crook of my back. During practice it was okay, but the coach ordered me to put it in a tight bun come game time.

I exited the shower rooms and met up with Eri at her locker. She had been texting someone and quickly put it in her locker. As she locked it and walked to me, I looked behind her to see two new girls. One had an extremely big bust and shoulder length red hair. The other was alil smaller around the bust but her butt stood out more. Literally.

'Why did they catch my attention? If I think anymore on it, maybe Envy or... Lust may talk to me... No thanks!' I ran ahead of Eri a bit and got onto the volleyball court.

We began warming up. Stretching our deltoids and triceps. Some people did jumping jacks and jumped rope. There were some dedicated volleyball players in this club. 'Wow... How could they spend so much time doing one thing?'

"Ok, girls, boys. The line up will be a lot different. This time and this time only, it'll be coed. With girls and boys on each team."

"That's new..." I mumbled to myself as I ended stretching out my legs.

"On the orange side we'll have numbers 4, 16, 27, 5, 9, and 20. On the blue side we'll have numbers 10, 15, 6, 2, 17 and 1. Let's go!" The coach blew the whistle.

I was number 17 so I stood where I was. The blue side is near the door to the lockers. Eri is number 4 so she went onto the opposite side.

"Good luck, Kagome!" She waved ducking under the net.

'Ain't gonna ne-...'

"Thanks!" I waved back. 'Oooh, sooo close. I almost brought Pride back!'

I was third to serve. Eri was the first one up. She eyeballed my and winked. 'Oh, boy...'

She had one hell of a serving arm, over hand, might I add. She threw it in the air and tore down, sending the ball over the net just enough to not make it touch or even breeze pass it. I locked my elbows and shot it back over the net. I had some doubt I'd get that. It hurt like a bitch...

I rubbed my arms and went on eyeing the ball. After we volleyed it about four times, I saw the ball go in between me and the boy next to me.

I coulda reached it so I yelled, "I got it!" I'm guessing he didn't hear me because when I hit the ball over the net, he collided with my breasts!

"Waah!" I pushed him off and crossed my arms. "Didn't you hear me say I had it!"

"I'm sorry! I didnt mean that! I'm so sorry, my mind isn't in the right places today."

"You're tellin me!" My face filled with blush as my brows furrowed and I sweat dropped.

"That's not good for your rehabilitation, sweetie."

I practically jumped again. 'What now!' I looked around to see a girl, same as before but with a black, white and blue kimono on, gold eyes, and white hair put up in a short bun, sit on the bleachers.

"Sub!" I threw my hand in the air. "17 for 8." I waited while the attendant checked the numbers and let us pass. I jogged over to the girl.

'Who are you now?' I pretended to tie my sneakers.

"Lust..."

'Lust? Why Lust?' I shot up. What had I done to have her here?

"When you and that boy collided into your breasts, I bet a wave or like a cold rush came over you... Am I right? You have a weakness there." She slid her finger down my chest, making me shiver. "That's the lust."

'Don't touch me!' I scooted away from her blushing madly. 'What the hell? And how is that my fault! It couldn't have been helped.'

"Exactly. I'm here to tell you, things are going to happen... Odd things.. and you are going to learn how to control them." She took out a silver and black fan from her kimono and fanned herself.

'But... How? ... Things like that are ... Kinda hard to... Control when you're-'

"Blasted? High? Smacked? Wasted? Your choice of words. But yes. Which is why you need this rehabilitation... The Specific Sins won't allow you to waste your life with this petty shit." She snapped her fan shut and disappeared.

'...ouch...' I looked down, 'I definitely need to get my life on track.'

The game had continued. The blue side had 11 and the orange had 12, the game was tied and we needed two points to win. I tell myself I don't want to see those sins, yet whenever they pop up... I stop everything I'm doing... Why? I just stared at the ball flying back and forth when the orange sides setter missed the ball. 12-12, I looked over at the coach.

"Higurashi, ready?" The coach pointed at me, I was being subbed back in.

"Yes."

**This chapter had to be short :/ lol sorry. You'll see improvements in the next chapter with the length. :) I hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

**Kagome- Inuyasha belongs to its rightful owner. Any questions review or P.M. author...**

**Me~ THAT'S MEH! ^-^/**

After lunch, all four of us, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and me, had advanced arts. We had half an hour of art, a half hour of singing and a full hour of dancing. Throughout the day, each professor had been making smart ass remarks to me about finally showing up.

"Oh, Fuck off! Be glad I even came to your stupid ass class!"

"That's the Kagome we know... Alright class! You are to try and paint this yokai from different angles. You have this whole period to explore contrast and shading. Try any kind of art you wish, make it as creative as possible!" The teacher went to her desk and continued on her individual project to keep her artistic skills 'sharp'.

The picture we had to draw was of a twin tailed fox demon with red eyes and black surrounding its feet, ears, muzzle and tail. It was a large plushie doll, ontop of the chair in the center of class. We sat around it and began drawing at all angles. I was right in front of the Damned thing... Staring into those red eyes gave me goosebumps... Yet, it looked so familiar...

I began with the starting circle and the arches for the eyes, nose and mouth. Pretty soon I got bored and just stared at the doll.

'No wonder I haven't gone to this class all semester... Shits so boring! How could others find... This...' I trailed off peeking at the boys drawing near me. He didn't start with the head, he drew an outline. Of the ENTIRE body! Then he started adding some details. I had some thoughts I wanted to think... But I didn't need Envy or Pride comin back for whatever reason... I needed to stay away from them. So, I just went back to my circle, adding the ears and paws. Then the hind legs, its feet and the tails. I used the outline concept the boy next to me used and started filling in details.

The half hour passed by too quickly! I couldn't decide half way whether to put an expression on the doll... 'What am I thinking? It's just a doll... It doesn't need to be changed...'

My thoughts of furthering my drawing came to a close as the professor brought us to choir next door. I hated this and I probably would lipsync ... Unless there are like solos... Man, I suck at singing! I slumped my shoulders and sighed heavily... After this I had no more classes the rest of the day. Enough, to sleep... Get away from the Specific Sins... Study-. 'Study?'

Everyone was interrupting my thoughts today! "Higurashi! Wake up! Unless you want to sing in front of the class."

"Yes? Wait... No! I don't wanna sing!" I waved my arms in disgust.

"Oh! She said yes! Sing~sing~sing~sing!"

"I was being acknowledged! Called on! I was answering to the sound of my name bring called!" I blushed, now everyone was chanting... 'Lemmings...' I thought sweat dropping.

"Well, Higurashi... It seems unanimous! You shall sing. For the rest of the class, you shall jot down notes as she sings. That's your assignment for today!"

'Oh, god... I don't... Want to sing... I dont even know which song to sing! Let alone fail at it...' I bit my thumb as people prodded me to get up and sing already.

"Is that what you wish?"

'Who said that? ... Envy? It sounds like you... Why are you here?' I tried looking around in front of me, until a girl who looked just like me stood by my seat. 'What the hell? E.. envy?'

"Yes. This is my form when I am not a Specific Sin, no one but you can see me. As one of your rehabilitators... So to speak, we must help you choose the right path in life... This should count as a good opportunity to help you. I'll need your body though..." She looked into my eyes. They were brown like mine. Her hair black like mine, and her skin, the exact same skin tone as me. Like a freakin twin!

'I'm not so sure that's a good idea...' I gulped, what if she tried to keep my body? ...

"Oh, don't worry... I'll give it back, once both you and I prove to yourself that you can do it, by yourself." She held out her hand and smiled. It was a sweet smile... I guess she wasn't Envy and became envious in this form... I hesitantly grasped her hand and at that moment, I felt her pierce through my being.

"Don't scream. I'm making my way into your soul seam." I felt new energy fill my legs, chest, fingers and head. "Ok, now walk to the front of the class."

... Hesitantly I got up, and as I did so, everyone got quiet and the teacher fixed his glasses.

I stood facing the chalk board, breathed and turned to the students eager, shiny eyes. "You'll be ok..." I felt numb then, my head fell and the kids gasped.

My body was in the hands of Envy now. She lifted my head and cleared her throat. A piano started playing and she opened my throat to sing.

_Been a long road to follow;  
Been there and gone tomorrow;  
Without saying goodbye to yesterday.  
Are the memories I hold still valid?  
Or have the tears deluded them?  
Maybe this time tomorrow,  
The rain will cease to follow,  
And the mist will fade into one more today.  
Something somewhere out there keeps calling,  
Am I going home?  
Will I hear someone singing solace to the Silent Moon?  
Zero gravity, what's it like?  
Am I alone?  
Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?  
Still the road keeps on telling me to go on…_

…_..  
Something is pulling me_

…_..  
I feel the gravity…. of it all…. _

As the piano takes everyone into a trance, Envy makes me vocalize the lyrics.

The piano dimmed out and the students applauded and I regained control at the very end. I gasped a bit and saw Envy escape my body. "You're welcome, Kagome..."

She disappeared and I found myself being praised by the students and the professor was wiping away tears. 'Oh, wow... They loved me! Well. No, they loved Envy.'

I felt a smile crawl on my face and I walked to my seat putting my head down. I felt I shoulda stayed happy, but I frowned.

After choir, I was gone the rest of the day. I bolted for the door, smiling like a mad man. I ran out of the subliminary classes and to campus, I ran and ran zooming past students and faculty. Before I reached the dormitories, I bumped into a boy about my height.

"Ugh!... Sorry I'm kinda in a... Rush..." I looked at the boy I accidentally knocked over and blushed.

He had green eyes and sort of reddish hair pulled in a ponytail. I couldn't tell he was from this school or not but my heart hoped so.

"Oh, its ok. Just be careful where you go!" He got up and helped me up. He dusted off his pants and hands. "I'm Shirro. Who are you?"

"Ka... Kagome! I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you. Gottago!" I sped off, not looking back running to my dorm. As I ran I felt his eyes glare at me. 'I'm such a fool...'

Me~ Yay! I just noticed somethin! O: I didn't put the cast for the Specific Sins...

Kagome- Well you should...

Me~ ._.  
CAST !

-*- The Seven Deadly Sins -*-  
Lust - Kagura  
Sloth - Myoga(Transformed!)  
Gluttony - Miroku  
Envy - Kikyo  
Pride - Inuyasha  
Greed - Naraku(Human!)  
Wrath - Sesshomaru

Special Guests!  
Shirro-Shippo, thoroughly transformed 3 (more to come)

The 'Sinned' -  
Kagome

Kagome- ...

Me~ ... ^~^"


	5. Chapter 4

**Kagome- Hey, ButtWipes... She owns nothing Inuyasha belongs to its rightful owner. The only thing she owns is this story... That you seem to like... So much.**

**Me~ I KNOW? ISN'T IT GREAT! *cries waterfalls of joy***

**Pride' ... Here's Chapter 4.**

**Me~ ¡Yaaay! ~~^.^~~**

I slammed through the room and buried my face in my cold pillow. My hot face seemed to melt the pillow as I laid on it. 'Oh, GOD, what the hell was that feeling?'

"Love. Silly Girl..." A figure popped up at the foot of my bed. He had a small, grayish, thin ponytail, a lighter gray skin, green eyes and a yellowish robe. He held a black and gray staff with... Rings and bells?

"Who are you now ... Lemme guess, Cupid?" I rolled my eyes as I rolled on my side to get a better look at him.

"Nope. That isn't even a sin. You have any food? Im starving, I want food!" He snapped his fingers and a fairy looking thing came from a portal holding a plate of food, that was inverted as well...

"Why is everything inverted with you things? Like, seriously!" I jumped up with my hands in front of my face.

"Inverted? Us? If anything YOU and everything in this room is 'inverted'. You're some kinda blind..." He gnawed off a piece of chicken and stared at me.

"What?" I look around, nothing was inverted or odd colored... Besides Grimeldas bed but... Yeah. "Wait what Sin are you?"

"It's hard to believe you're a college student... Since your tiny mind doesn't know... I'm Gluttony." He took another gnaw of his chicken. He stared at me, as I stood silent.

"WHY THE HELL IS A SIN LIKE YOU HERE?" I pointed a finger pouting. 'Makes no sense!'

"Ah, but I am the PERFECT Sin to be here. You experienced love, even at first sight. Love is something EVERYONE wants... Therefore, I am the BEING of what everyone wants... What everyone NEEDS." He grinned a sly grin. It made sense now... Damn what the hell? I'm definitely staying away from Bacardi...

"Oh..." I rubbed the back of my neck...

"Yes, you should stay away from Bacardi, And Smirnoff, And Cruzan." He snickered snarfing down the meat from the bone and tossing it onto the plate.

"Sh-SHUT IT! I ... I know ..." I blushed... "Well, spit out what you want to talk to me about and get outta my room!"

"Ah, well if you must know. It's simply this. Don't become scared to get something you want. And if someone shares your common insight, then both your intentions are good." He wiped his mouth and vanished.

"Oh!" I threw my pillow over my face and moaned. 'This sucks! Literally, counselors of my life...'

"Kagome? Are you ok?" It was Grimelda, she unlocked the door and came in with a shopping bag. "I thought I heard you scream a bit..."

I bit my lip. I remembered how I felt like such an ass to her this morning... Honestly, if anyone shoulda cried... It was me. I stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Grimelda, I'm SO sorry for calling you nosy and a tramp. Im really sorry..." I frowned and stared into her blue eyes. She blushed a bit and nodded.

'No, ThankYou? ... Ungrateful lil..."Don't think about it, Princess." ... Damn.' I let go of her shoulders and buried my face into my pillow once more.

Since, the day was still young, I decided to go on a walk. Clear my mind further of the AWFULLY long day at college... I dressed in a white long sleeve with a black loose crop shirt over it. I put on black leggings and black shorts that went about 7 inches below my waist. I put on my favorite black and blue boots and threw on my blue hoodie. I loved feelig comfortable, considering today might rain. Oh, well. It's just rain.

I told Grimelda I'd be out, and closed my dorm door. Heading down the stairs I saw my professors and other students that I forgot their names... But not their faces. Walking to college gates, I noticed the hill where I talked to Pride. 'Maybe I should visit my brother... Him and Mom haven't heard from me for a while... I wonder how Grandpa is?' I wondered as I walked to the car all four of us shared, 'hmm... Ah, screw it. I'll walk.'

As I walked through the April streets, little flowers had sprouted in the nearby fields and in peoples windows. I looked at everything I could. I walked past the bakery that I got my favorite sweets as a younger me, the florist my little brother went to to get flowers for a girl... They're dating officially now. Hehehe, he's 13 and she's 12. Puppy love! My thoughts were interrupted when a tall man bumped past me nearly knocking me down.

"Ah. You ass! Can't you see I'm walking here?" I caught my balance and the figure turned around.

"Kagome?" He sounded so surprised. 'How does he know my name?'

"Yo! Bring the packages here now! Can't wait for your slow ass!" A hefty man with a blue hat and pot belly called to the boy in front of me. The boy wore a hat too but it was red and he had a red uniform on.

"Ah, Shut up! I'm coming..." He turned to go back to his boss or whatever and looked back at me, I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew he was looking at me.

'... How does he know my name...?' That stood in my head the rest of the way to my old house. The clouds got heavier and the thunder started to rumble two blocks from my temple. I couldn't believe how everything still looked the same. Mom was always one to keep everything clean... I remember each step I took for almost everyday of school, and how painful it was to walk up all of them...

I reached the top gasping for breath for alittle when I noticed that same tree from almost three years ago. I ... I couldn't remember its name. 'It'll come back sooner or later. I guess.' I saw that well, too. But everything was so foggy. I don't remember its name or why I feel its so important to me. I took in the area as the first few rain drops fell on my face, I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa? Buyo?" The houses lights were turned off. I took off my boots as always, and walked to where the kitchen WOULD be, keyword? Would. The kitchen table, the chairs, the pots and pans, the fridge, nothing was there. My heart started skipping beats. I went to the living room, no couch no t.v. no futon, no coffee table. A lump had formed in my throat as I went upstairs. I checked moms room, Sotas, Grandpas... Empty. I began to cry, as I reached my door, I hesitantly reached for the door knob, choking on my sobs.

To my surprise, my furniture was still here. My bed, my desk even my alarm clock stood there. I walked to my bed, crying. As I sat down I noticed the dust... 'What the hell...? Where... Is mom? Where is anybody...?'

"They moved..." A rather squeaky, yet, masculine male voice called from my chair. He had his arms crossed behind his head and his feet on my desk. He had a bald spot... And large whiskers..? What the hell?

"Who are.. you?" I had a look of disgust as I waved the dust from my face and got up. I could tell he was very much taller than me, even sitting down you could tell! He wore a golden tunic, with a white shirt and golden pants. Wrapped around his arms and ankles were bandages.

"I'm Sloth. The LAZIEST Sin of all... Quaint. Isn't it?" He turned putting his feet down on the floor and looking up at me.

"... I'm not being lazy... Why are you here?"

"Ah! But that's where you are wrong! I have EVERY right to be here! You slacked two years ago. Your mom told you to visit every time you had a chance, your FIRST year of college. And, now, cuz you have... time... You decide to visit. In your SECOND year, no less. Too little, too late, doll." He scowled, narrowing his BEADY eyes at me.

"... But... Why didn't she.. te-"

"She knew you had gotten intoxicated! She wanted nothing to do with you.. so she moved, leaving those memories of sweet little Kagome to escape from Tipsy Ignorant Kagome." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away in disgust.

"I... I had no idea-"

"Of course not! The lesson to be learned is BE FAITHFUL, AND BE HAPPY, OR BE LAZY AND BE FORGOTTEN." He clapped his hands and he disappeared.

I cried louder... I wanted my mom... I didn't like the fact that I felt alone... 'Dammit... Damn... GOD DAMN IT!" I switched from my thoughts to my voice as I bawled on my floor, where my purplish pink carpet lay, covered in dust.

"Hello? Is someone here?" It was a faint male voice, I heard the door shutter as it opened.

'What the hell? Oh my god, who is that?' My heart skipped beats as my irregular breathing made no helpq in calming it down. I got up and ran to the staircase, I peered over just alittle to see a man, with the red hat and red uniform again... 'Oh, no..'

I ran to my moms room, it had the largest closet. If I had gone to mine or Sotas I would've been cramped. I swiftly opened the door and darted for the closet. My safe haven, for now...

"Is anybody here?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Kagome- Hey, ButtWipes... She owns nothing Inuyasha belongs to its rightful owner. The only thing she owns is this story... That you seem to like... So much.**

**Me~ I KNOW? ISN'T IT GREAT! *cries waterfalls of joy***

**Pride' ... Here's Chapter 4.**

**Me~ ¡Yaaay! ~~^.^~~**

I slammed through the room and buried my face in my cold pillow. My hot face seemed to melt the pillow as I laid on it. 'Oh, GOD, what the hell was that feeling?'

"Love. Silly Girl..." A figure popped up at the foot of my bed. He had a small, grayish, thin ponytail, a lighter gray skin, green eyes and a yellowish robe. He held a black and gray staff with... Rings and bells?

"Who are you now ... Lemme guess, Cupid?" I rolled my eyes as I rolled on my side to get a better look at him.

"Nope. That isn't even a sin. You have any food? Im starving, I want food!" He snapped his fingers and a fairy looking thing came from a portal holding a plate of food, that was inverted as well...

"Why is everything inverted with you things? Like, seriously!" I jumped up with my hands in front of my face.

"Inverted? Us? If anything YOU and everything in this room is 'inverted'. You're some kinda blind..." He gnawed off a piece of chicken and stared at me.

"What?" I look around, nothing was inverted or odd colored... Besides Grimeldas bed but... Yeah. "Wait what Sin are you?"

"It's hard to believe you're a college student... Since your tiny mind doesn't know... I'm Gluttony." He took another gnaw of his chicken. He stared at me, as I stood silent.

"WHY THE HELL IS A SIN LIKE YOU HERE?" I pointed a finger pouting. 'Makes no sense!'

"Ah, but I am the PERFECT Sin to be here. You experienced love, even at first sight. Love is something EVERYONE wants... Therefore, I am the BEING of what everyone wants... What everyone NEEDS." He grinned a sly grin. It made sense now... Damn what the hell? I'm definitely staying away from Bacardi...

"Oh..." I rubbed the back of my neck...

"Yes, you should stay away from Bacardi, And Smirnoff, And Cruzan." He snickered snarfing down the meat from the bone and tossing it onto the plate.

"Sh-SHUT IT! I ... I know ..." I blushed... "Well, spit out what you want to talk to me about and get outta my room!"

"Ah, well if you must know. It's simply this. Don't become scared to get something you want. And if someone shares your common insight, then both your intentions are good." He wiped his mouth and vanished.

"Oh!" I threw my pillow over my face and moaned. 'This sucks! Literally, counselors of my life...'

"Kagome? Are you ok?" It was Grimelda, she unlocked the door and came in with a shopping bag. "I thought I heard you scream a bit..."

I bit my lip. I remembered how I felt like such an ass to her this morning... Honestly, if anyone shoulda cried... It was me. I stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Grimelda, I'm SO sorry for calling you nosy and a tramp. Im really sorry..." I frowned and stared into her blue eyes. She blushed a bit and nodded.

'No, ThankYou? ... Ungrateful lil..."Don't think about it, Princess." ... Damn.' I let go of her shoulders and buried my face into my pillow once more.

Since, the day was still young, I decided to go on a walk. Clear my mind further of the AWFULLY long day at college... I dressed in a white long sleeve with a black loose crop shirt over it. I put on black leggings and black shorts that went about 7 inches below my waist. I put on my favorite black and blue boots and threw on my blue hoodie. I loved feelig comfortable, considering today might rain. Oh, well. It's just rain.

I told Grimelda I'd be out, and closed my dorm door. Heading down the stairs I saw my professors and other students that I forgot their names... But not their faces. Walking to college gates, I noticed the hill where I talked to Pride. 'Maybe I should visit my brother... Him and Mom haven't heard from me for a while... I wonder how Grandpa is?' I wondered as I walked to the car all four of us shared, 'hmm... Ah, screw it. I'll walk.'

As I walked through the April streets, little flowers had sprouted in the nearby fields and in peoples windows. I looked at everything I could. I walked past the bakery that I got my favorite sweets as a younger me, the florist my little brother went to to get flowers for a girl... They're dating officially now. Hehehe, he's 13 and she's 12. Puppy love! My thoughts were interrupted when a tall man bumped past me nearly knocking me down.

"Ah. You ass! Can't you see I'm walking here?" I caught my balance and the figure turned around.

"Kagome?" He sounded so surprised. 'How does he know my name?'

"Yo! Bring the packages here now! Can't wait for your slow ass!" A hefty man with a blue hat and pot belly called to the boy in front of me. The boy wore a hat too but it was red and he had a red uniform on.

"Ah, Shut up! I'm coming..." He turned to go back to his boss or whatever and looked back at me, I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew he was looking at me.

'... How does he know my name...?' That stood in my head the rest of the way to my old house. The clouds got heavier and the thunder started to rumble two blocks from my temple. I couldn't believe how everything still looked the same. Mom was always one to keep everything clean... I remember each step I took for almost everyday of school, and how painful it was to walk up all of them...

I reached the top gasping for breath for alittle when I noticed that same tree from almost three years ago. I ... I couldn't remember its name. 'It'll come back sooner or later. I guess.' I saw that well, too. But everything was so foggy. I don't remember its name or why I feel its so important to me. I took in the area as the first few rain drops fell on my face, I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa? Buyo?" The houses lights were turned off. I took off my boots as always, and walked to where the kitchen WOULD be, keyword? Would. The kitchen table, the chairs, the pots and pans, the fridge, nothing was there. My heart started skipping beats. I went to the living room, no couch no t.v. no futon, no coffee table. A lump had formed in my throat as I went upstairs. I checked moms room, Sotas, Grandpas... Empty. I began to cry, as I reached my door, I hesitantly reached for the door knob, choking on my sobs.

To my surprise, my furniture was still here. My bed, my desk even my alarm clock stood there. I walked to my bed, crying. As I sat down I noticed the dust... 'What the hell...? Where... Is mom? Where is anybody...?'

"They moved..." A rather squeaky, yet, masculine male voice called from my chair. He had his arms crossed behind his head and his feet on my desk. He had a bald spot... And large whiskers..? What the hell?

"Who are.. you?" I had a look of disgust as I waved the dust from my face and got up. I could tell he was very much taller than me, even sitting down you could tell! He wore a golden tunic, with a white shirt and golden pants. Wrapped around his arms and ankles were bandages.

"I'm Sloth. The LAZIEST Sin of all... Quaint. Isn't it?" He turned putting his feet down on the floor and looking up at me.

"... I'm not being lazy... Why are you here?"

"Ah! But that's where you are wrong! I have EVERY right to be here! You slacked two years ago. Your mom told you to visit every time you had a chance, your FIRST year of college. And, now, cuz you have... time... You decide to visit. In your SECOND year, no less. Too little, too late, doll." He scowled, narrowing his BEADY eyes at me.

"... But... Why didn't she.. te-"

"She knew you had gotten intoxicated! She wanted nothing to do with you.. so she moved, leaving those memories of sweet little Kagome to escape from Tipsy Ignorant Kagome." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away in disgust.

"I... I had no idea-"

"Of course not! The lesson to be learned is BE FAITHFUL, AND BE HAPPY, OR BE LAZY AND BE FORGOTTEN." He clapped his hands and he disappeared.

I cried louder... I wanted my mom... I didn't like the fact that I felt alone... 'Dammit... Damn... GOD DAMN IT!" I switched from my thoughts to my voice as I bawled on my floor, where my purplish pink carpet lay, covered in dust.

"Hello? Is someone here?" It was a faint male voice, I heard the door shutter as it opened.

'What the hell? Oh my god, who is that?' My heart skipped beats as my irregular breathing made no helpq in calming it down. I got up and ran to the staircase, I peered over just alittle to see a man, with the red hat and red uniform again... 'Oh, no..'

I ran to my moms room, it had the largest closet. If I had gone to mine or Sotas I would've been cramped. I swiftly opened the door and darted for the closet. My safe haven, for now...

"Is anybody here?"


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome- The Song That Envy(Me) Sang was Gravity from Wolfs Rain in case any one is wondering, only the story belongs to the author. Enjoy!

Me~ Yaay ^.^

I tucked my legs close to my chest and held my breathe.

'Oh my god, oh my god! A freakin stalker!' I bit my lip and shut my eyes.

"Kagome? I ... Are you here?"

'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. HE KNOWS. MY NAME.' My eyes jolted open as I hear his footsteps up the stairs. I heard a door open and close.

"... Kagome ... Was I just imagining her?" The boy sighed heavily and his voice sounded more distant. Soon, I heard his feet climbing down stairs. I peaked out of the closet, bringing the door back, enough to let half my head peer out.

...

I stood like that for a good ten minutes. I opened the closet completely and stretched my legs. "Oh, my, god... That was so creepy... I have to find another way back to campus. Never again..." I huffed, opening the door taking a final glance at my moms bedroom and closed the door. I went to my room that had some old clothes in the closet. 'A scarf or two wouldn't hurt. Maybe some ...'

I gasped. I found a necklace with what seemed to be tiny fangs, and half of a jewel in the middle. It looked like an Opal... Had I really owned something so pretty when I was younger? Why did I leave it here? What is it?

I hesitantly grabbed for it.

"Did... I really own this...?" I grabbed the necklace in both hands and unclipped the back. I moved my hair to the front and tried to clip it on myself. I never got this shit right. I walked to my desk and angled the small mirror so I could get a better look at the clip.

"I got this." The two end pieces of the necklace joined and my hands were bare. The necklace hung and my hair was brought back around. My eyes widened. I couldn't see who it was in the reflection so I turned around and wildly slapped whoever it was. My hand was grasped and my eyes widened. It was the boy who I thought had left 15 minutes ago!

"Agh! Wwwhat the hell?" I stammered, my face flushed and my hand held loosely.

"Cmon. First, you don't recognize me, then, you try to hurt me after I helped you? Sheesh. Talk about ungrateful..." He dropped my hand and hugged my waist bringing me close.

"Ah! You- you creep! Lemme go! Pervert!" I wriggled to get free. But, his grip on tightened.

"Kagome! How.. do you not remember your boyfriend ...?" He picked my chin up and leaned in.

"Boy-?" I was cut off as his lips felt mine. 'Boyfriend? Wait! Oh no! Lust might...'

"Got that right, sweetie. That's not a bad thing, though... You must've forgotten who your REAL friends are... Who your boyfriend is... Listen to me... Spend the day with him. Get to know about your Past. Trust me."

'...no!'

He moved his face from mine and hugged me tight. His breathing shallowed and there seemed to be, hiccups... Or something.

"... Why... Are you cry-" I was silenced once more when he said.

"I missed you..."

**Me: Ok... So MAJOR EFFIN Writers Block :/ Sighhh...**

**Kagome: why wouldn't I remember him?**

**Me: ... Two words, drugs... Alcohol... You figure it out. 9_9"**

**Kagome: ...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kagome :: Gabby, the Author of This Story and Owner, do not Own InuYasha. Nor any of the Characters. Her Writers block has been cured! Enjoy :3**

**Me :: Rawr!**

It's 9:30pm. I took Lust's advice and spent time with ... My Boyfriend. Truth is, he was that half demon I felt flushed for so many years ago. I feel like a total ass for not remembering him. That necklace? Its half of the shikon jewel. The very thing that led me to meeting my friends back then, and to me being reunited with them.

Throughout the day, Inuyasha, (my boyfriend if you haven't figured that out yet.) Had been taking me back to the feudal era and literally DRAGGING Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, through the Bone Eaters Well. Yup, I remembered the place. And the giant tree? To simple to forget... Face palm. The sacred tree was the very tree I found Inuyasha bound to through the dimensional rift, the bone eaters well. I'm simply relaying what Miroku is repeating right now. Just a quick heads up! Now, before I met up with these four, I forget to mention Kirara... Me and Inuyasha were still getting on talking terms...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha took off his red cap to let his puppy ears droop.

"I still don't know you." I crossed my arms and continued my walk to wherever he had decided to take us. We were in the feudal era. I admit, it brought back embarrassing memories.. well the ONLY time I shot a crow and accidentally scattered those motherflippin shards...

"Please, talk to me. I haven't seen you for two years... I had no idea where you went. I constantly came to your house, only to see dust collect for my visit." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit, catching me off guard.

"You... You called yourself my boyfriend? - For... Two years?" I stood flabbergasted. This was like an (lolwut?) Moment. Face palm.

"Where were you?" He hugged me and swayed back and forth. Part of me wished it was a dream... All the things I did over my past college year and not to mention a week ago. The other part-s- of me, wanted this.

I stood persistent at first, reluctant to hug him. And yet, here I find my arms snaking his arms and his chest and finally his neck, where I intertwined my fingers, locking his forehead against mine.

From the moment I touched him he kinda gasped. I whispered something, that not even I remember what the hell it was.

"Huh? What was that Kagome?" He opened his eyes and stared into mine kind cross eyed. I giggled and shrugged. I really don't want to tell him... I can't! He fell in love with me for a reason. He stood 'with' me THIS long... I owe so much to him... I don't even know if I'm still into him that way...

My thoughts were interrupted when he nuzzled his nose in my neck. I shivered, but it was ok. I wanted to know what a requited love is... He nipped at my collars bone and pulled my waist in closer. Wait, what am I doing? I JUST said, I don't if Im into him like that anymore...

I carefully shrugged my shoulders, removing his head from the spot he kissed and nipped.

"What's wrong?" He looks back into my eyes OBVIOUSLY a little sad.

"I just... Well, I just... Remembered you... It takes a while before jumping back into it you know?" I fidgeted my fingers woth his collar and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you say so at first?" His eyes went low, and he showed his fangs a bit as he spoke.

"I... I... Uh, th-that... I-"

"Ok, ok, whatever. You are GOING to get used to US again. Whether you have another man or not. I'll kill him off anyway..." He muttered the last part letting go of my waist and grabbing my wrist, pulling me in the direction of the village.

'Oh, my god! That shit was scary! He's got fangs? Oh, HELL no. I like my lips thanks...' My thoughts on my musing had been halted when a figure, about InuYashas height, and EXACT BODY SIZE. I kid you NOT, I was dating Pride.

"Don't get cocky, pretty girl..." Pride folded his arms across his inverted blue chest, and hovered following on the side of me the whole time.

"ACK!" I tripped and fell on Inuyasha, I hugged his waist close and he tugged me up.

"Sorry... I ... Shoulda told you about the things in front of me... I zones out..." He picked me up, in the only fashion he had ever done, and carried me the rest of the way to the village. I peered back to see Pride sneer and disappear.

I mentally sighed. I looked up at Inuyasha and realized what Pride had said before... 'We are just manifestations of the Original Sins, only we are figures from your memory that portrayed those sins.'

So, in truth, Inuyasha must've been ONE prideful bastard. I looked up at him, he looked to be in a trance as I was placed on me feet once more in front of a shack. It... Looked familiar... I went and pulled back the tweed curtain and gasped. I DO remember this place! I remember being sick, I remember some old lady who stood with us, all the times we had just chilled here...

"Wow..." I subconciously said.

"What's so wow about it? Sango and Miroku aren't here. They must be out. We'll wait for them to come back. I took off his sneakers and left them by the door. I simply sat on the side of the little fire pit and left my feet planted on the concrete below.

"Inu...Yasha?" I stammered. I wanted to ask him why he was pride, or prideful for that manner, but seeing as how I JUST reunited with him, I pushed the thoughts far away. "How have you been?"

"Oh, meh. I couldn't find work here, cuz these ungrateful bastards still hate me, so I had to work in your time. It's been pretty good. How about you? You look so..." His eyes looked me up and down and a sincere smile smacked across his face. "... Different."

"Differents a bad thing?" I crossed my arms. 'Damn, Kagome. What a NICE IRONIC statement...'

"Never said that. Change is good." He walked from the wall he sat against and sat directly behind me. His legs on the outside of either leg and his arms wrapped around my waist. I melted onto his figure. I ... Felt happy.

I felt my eyes flutter close as he gave me a light squeeze and a kiss on my cheek. His face nuzzled into my shoulder and soon, I think, he fell asleep with me.

**-*-Dream-*-**

**I woke up in the same shack, but it was dark out and Inuyasha was still hugging me, all too realistic right? I turned to hug his chest, but as I turned, I felt the cold air against my back and something damp. I patted his chest and heard squishes. I jumped up and out of his embrace to see his lifeless body thump to the floor. An arrow jutting out of his chest**

**"Ah! Wha? Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I cried lifting him up. "What the Fuck?"**

**"If I couldn't have him, neither could you. Seems simple, right?" A feminine voice that sounded all too familiar made me jump up and trip.**

**"Envy? What the hell! What did you do?" As I turned to see 'Envy' she was no longer inverted, she wore a dark expression and her white shirt showed clear in the moonlight. Her red kimono pants posed bold as she held a large bow and quiver on her back.**

**"No... Here. I am the real thing, with ABSOLUTELY," she paused taking another step from the doorway. "NO... Intention. Of helping you."**

**She loomed above me with an arrow ready. My heart sank to the very end of my being and stood there. "Don't do this! I'm so confused!"**

**"Everything ... Will be brighter... Soon." I heard the bow snap as she released her arrow...**

**-*- End -*-**

I gasped loudly and ragged. I shot up from where I was laying? I woke up and a faint fire had been lit, above it were large fish on wooden sticks. I tried regulating my breathing. I looked at my hands that trembled. My attention was directed to the door where a man in a purple outfit, stormed through with a ... Staff... And rings...

"Stay the FUCK away from me, Gluttony! I didn't think of you! All of you stay away from me!" I kicked the blanket off me and scooted to the far corner of the room. I swear I've never felt more scared in my life.

"Kagome! Kagome stop! Its ok, we aren't going to hurt you!" The purple man was backed up by a girl in a pink kimono shirt and a green wrap around skirt.

"No! You bastards are trying to ROT me from the inside out! Rehabilitators, MY ASS!" I point sharply at the purple kimono'd man.

"Why did you call me Gluttony?"

"What the HELL is going on?" Inuyasha barged in behind them and saw me. "What did you do?"

"Inuyasha...!" I gasped and ran to him, hugging him. Actually HUGGING HIM. I felt hot tears run down my face. "You're ok! Oh my god... Inuyasha!"

"What? What does she mean?" The girl in pink rubbed her neck.

"I don't even know." Inuyasha hugged me all the same and picked me up, bridal style. "Cmon, come tell me what's wrong."

I felt like the only baby. Crying into his shirt and sniveling. It... Felt strangely odd to cry so loud, and so hard. He sat me down on a bridge, and sat directly behind me hugging my waist like we were both going to fall off the bridge.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kagome. I'll listen." He nuzzled the back of my neck and sighed.

"I.. hic.. had a dr-dream where... Hic... Y-You... Were s-shot with an ... Hic... A-Arrow... And this... Hic... Girl ...was gonna k-kill mee..." I struggled to stop my tears.

"Who is this girl?" He turns my face and kissed my forehead.

"... I.. I k-know her as E-Envy..." I blushed. I had no choice but to tell him... Everything.

"Why Envy?" He chuckled.

And so began my idiotic rant about how I WAS an addict to parties and drinking and vomiting my brains out. And how the Certain Sins, supposedly, want to help me rehabilitate myself, so I'm healthy and get my life back on track. How three look like people I remember. One including him, another including the monk and The third including the girl from my dream. How it was awkward to hold him, passionately, without being judged... Or disgraced. How I actually felt loved and cared for. And throughout all this, he listened attentively. I finished and I stared at my hands.

"Wow... Kagome... You..."

"Don't say anything... I know my life is Fucked up. It always had been since college started. I shoulda had more self control, shoulda remembered there ARE people who STILL care for me... I should ha-"

He cut me off and kissed me. I melted into that, too, I felt like I needed it. I wanted to be saved. I didn't want to love for nothing. I didn't want to live for nothing. But, something is holding me back. I can't figure out what...

"Kagome. I will still love you. I'll help you. I'll be there for you... Ok? Do you have a place to stay till morning?" He broke the kiss and planted his forehead on mine.

"My house still has my furniture I'm sure a good dusting... And burning... And hose down... Would help clean it...?" I stammer, embarrassed.

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "Nah, that could be for another time. You can stay in Kaedes cot for today. She's out to another village for something. I forget. I'll stay with you. Ok?"

"I ... Well... O-k... I guess?" He got up and held out a hand. I gently took it and he heaved me up. A small gasp escaped my lips as I fell on his chest again.

"Klutz." And he kissed me again, arms on my hips and forehead to mine.

'He... Really... Loves me... What should I do?' My eyes fluttered open as he walks towards a cot up some stone steps and red archs of wood made a nice entrance to the fanc-ily made cot.

"We'll spend the night here. First thing in the morning ill bring you back to Tue college ok?" He opened the cot and walked to the fire pit.

"Ok..."

'Oh, god... What should I do? I ... God I don't even know what to THINK! AAAAGH!'

**Me :: YES! F*CK YOUUUU WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Kagome :: You're fuckin up my life more, man! Fuck it! Make him my boyfriend!**

**Me :: But it wasnt my intention... It... Came naturally :/ Should I make this a romance/angst? **


	9. Chapter 8

**Kagome~ Gabby owns only the story. Inuyasha and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up feeling a slight chill at my feet, and a wave of warm wash along my backside. I shift slightly under the weight to see Inuyasha. I blushed a bit. Seeing as now his arms were around my waist. He stirred a little when I shifted, but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

I simply laid there. Thinking. 'God, I... Acted so awkwardly last night... The monk wasn't Gluttony and ... I didn't even KNOW that girl in the green skirt. Oh, I feel like an ass...'

I sighed and pouted. I looked over to Inuyasha who was still sleeping, his face filled with content. 'I guess he hadn't slept good in a while... How can anybody with these bed mats? They're thin as hell!' I fixed my back in the bed mat and pulled the covers over my chin.

"Ka...goommm" Inuyasha mumbled before digging his nose into the back of my neck. Only to fall asleep again.

"Hekke?" I cringed. His hot breath tickled my neck. 'Ah, what the hell...'

I allowed him to cuddle, I felt warm. So, very warm. My eyes felt heavy as I found my way back to sleep.

I felt like I didn't sleep for long. A light shaking woke me up in no time.

"...Mee.. Gome... Kagome! Miroku told me its half passed Noon!" It was Inuyasha, he shook my shoulders gently and my eyes shot open.

"... Fuck it... Mmm..." I grumbled placing my head on the bed mat and pulled the sheets over my head.

"Kagome! You HAVE to go. I refuse to let you stay here and do nothing." Inuyasha crossed how arms and snarled.

"So, have me do something." I muffled under the blankets. I really didn't want to go back to college. It only caused me PROBLEMS... I fear it'll cause me more...

"What? No, Kagome. Please," He pried the blankets from my face and frowned. "Schools important-"

"It wasn't important when I was with you here ALL THE TIME and each time I was here all you cared about was KIKYO!" I shot up from the mattress, pointing my finger and glaring. 'Oh, God... Did I really say all that out loud? Who the hell is KIKYO...?'

Inuyasha just stood there, he was a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. His face flushed a bright pink and he made stammering noises.

I shot up from the mat, I stepped into my boots, not tying them just racing for the Well. I had to leave, I just... Hurt him...

"Kagome?!" Sango and Miroku yelled for me as I continued to trek through the dense forest.

"All ... I ever do... Is .. hurt peeoplleee!" I sobbed, I desperately wanted to hurt myself.

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might-" I tripped, falling face first in the grass. "Get it"

I didn't recognize the voice who told me that, but I kept my head down.

"Just... Go away... Far away! I shoulda just died from overdose of... Whatever..." I sobbed pitifully in the dirt and grass.

"All that you are feeling? Guess what that is, you idiotic girl." The figure walked on the grass over to me, I heard him bend down, I could smell him.

"Go away! Didn't you hear me the first time?!" I shot up to look at him. Gray skin, black hair, blue eyes, a _RIDICULOUS_ looking outfit that had a mixture of black, red and gold.

"You better not take your anger out on others. Lest, you break another heart." And with that he disappeared with some sort of fur that concealed him.

'What a little fag.' I wiped the dirt and grass from my face and clothes. I sat behind a tree, tying my laces tight.

"Wow, one sin after the other! Jesus... You're on FIRE."

"Go away you prick, none of you help me, only fuckin torture me. No one likes their mistakes to be RUBBED in. That isn't the point of Rehabilitation!" I didn't look over to see who it was. That cocky attitude of his was an easy set off.

"You should really think of others, not the way you see them, but for who they really are. He will forgive you, after a while. But, regardless, he loves the LIFE outta you, what you said hurt. And that was a long time ago, you shoulda told him then and there. So, I forced it out of you not moments ago." Pride crossed his arms and disintegrated through the tree staring at me upside-down.

"You BASTARD! I ... I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I knew you greedy motherfuckers just wanted to use me! Fuck! Why was my original character so Fucking gullible?!" I face palmed.

"They wanted to portray the hardships of a teen... Maybe, all I know is the author made you TOO much of a bad ass. That's Inuyasha's job..." He snickered.

"Whatever. You go away now. Lesson learned."

"What would that be princess?"

"Scroll back up to see what I said before the gullible comment." I point up the page, glaring.

He sighs and floats up the page, mumbling the words. "Oh. We aren't ALL greedy." He floats back down.

"Only Greed is." He continued.

"Again, Whatever. I ... Don't feel like I need a lot of something desperately." I flipped my bangs dramatically.

"Watch out, boyfriend 12'o'clock."

**Me~ Me GUSTAAAAA :D**

**Kagome~ ... What?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Gabby : So, Yea... About The Shitty Updating... I've Been Tired. And All Around Busy. Not Really Excuses For Not Trying To Update So Forgive Me. I Know How This Will Continue Know. Hope You've All Enjoyed This. I Love You, All Greatly. -w-**

I froze, I looked up at Pride and the other sin, Wrath, dissipate. Why had they done this? Come into my life and cause more shit. They've already portrayed my abilities on fuckin up myself. I stood quiet as I stayed behind the tree.

"K-Kagome...? I-I... Still smell you... If... You're here... I... God dammit." I heard him exhale sharply. Swearing incoherently and huffing. I found myself slightly giggling before I heard grass crunching.

'Fuck! I don't wanna see him. I just wanna be alone!' I thought, holding back tears. 'Ugh, I have to be strong, and quiet. He'll go away... Wait, what? Did I just think that? ... What the hell do I want!?' I growled as a tear fell out of my eye and on my pants. 'No...'

"Kagome. I love you. I always have. I ... Before I was just... God, I don't even know. I was blind!" Inuyasha sound very soft. I could hear he tried being funny which made me smirk but... Damn, I'm so confused. I couldn't see him. I wouldn't know what I would do.

'Just tell him the sins said that... Oh yeaaa... THAT'LL WORK, what the hell...' I mentally face palmed. Nothing was on my side today. I bet even the tree would want to move away from me if it could.

"Kagome... Please..." He sighed, his voice shaking. "I need you."

I felt every vein, drop of blood and piece of tissue on/in my heart dissolve. Someone... Needs me? The next seconds happened in a flash. Me standing, my name called and blood. Yes, I said blood.

Inuyasha had stood in front of me, his face drooped and his arms surrounding me. I smelt that disgusting metallic iron smell and gasped. Then, everything caught up to speed. My nightmare was coming true.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I tried shaking him but my arms held clamped at my sides. Why was he just staying still? I had to get us away. I...

"Kagome. God, your name STILL Disgusts me after all these years." She held her bow. "And after all these years... You still hold his heart!"

"Eh-" She shot another arrow and my jerk reaction was to move back. I ended up tripping. Inuyashas full dead weight on me. The wind was practically knocked out of me. I clenched my eyes closed, I was praying to someone, something, someWHERE, for help. I'd owe them my life.

'If its what you wish...'

'Wh-what?' I shot my eyes open to see Envy, face the girl. The girl kept her eyes glued to me, I could tell, even behind Envy.

'I'll make it so.' Envy reached at the girl and caught her throat. Envy then squeezed. The girl cried out in pain and looked around as if no one was in front of her. She lost consciousness soon after, and was placed gently against a tree.

"Envy! What... Did you do?!" I tried to see over Inuyasha but that was in vain.

'Im getting rid of her memory.' Envy stated with a monotone. Something seemed. Odd.

"Envy are you-" I seemed to choke. I felt my lungs closing. My eyes shot wide as I tried to breathe. The pain soon went away. But, I felt as though someone stomped on my lungs.

"Envy! Cough-... Envy! Talk to me! What happened!?" I called to her multiple times until Inuyasha began to stir. "Inuyasha!"

"Im... Right ... Here, Kagome..." He let go and just laid there. I glanced at his back better and dad a tear in the shirt, but no arrow or blood. "I won't.. leave..."

"I..." I was at a loss of words.. why hasn't Envy answered me? What happened to Inuyashas wound? What am I gonna do?

**Kagome : Make Up For Lost Time? PFFFT, Sure... Let's Call It THAT._.**

**Me : Sigh... Theres A Thing Called WRITERS BLOCK...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Gabby :: Ok. This Chap is gonna have a little twist. Im not going to go into details but Kagome?**

**Kagome :: Sup?**

**Gabby :: I'm sorry.**

**Kagome :: ...**

I walked into the kitchen carrying a platter. Inuyasha was busy making some food and all of our friends were playing video games in the living room. I don't remember the exact reason we seem to be so busy, but nonetheless, I'm with Inuyasha. He puts his arms around my waist and nibbles on my neck. I hear myself moan and giggle.

"Stop it, there are guests here you know." I scrunched up my shoulders to remove his face from my neck. I walked to the table getting some h'ourderves to bring out the living room. The house had been perfectly refurbished and everyone settled in nicely and quietly. I went through the doors to the living room. Miroku had been arguing with Sango about the video game. I kindly interrupted them.

"Guys, shut the Fuck up. I have some snacks before dinner, come get it." I placed the platter down on the table and went back into the kitchen. Much to my surprise, Inuyasha hadn't been there.

'I didn't upset him, did I? I was trying to be a good hostess.' I sigh and wash my hands. I go to the bathroom in the hallway for a towel. I examine my face in the mirror, I really haven't changed much but my brown eyes have sort of darkened over the years. Then, I hear the doorbell. But, Inuyasha isn't around, so I guess ill have to get it. Who knows? It's probably a guest.

I exited the bathroom, flipping off the light and casually head to the door, peeping in on the living room to see how they're doing. 'I'm going to have to give them more snacks!'

I reached the front door and slid it open. My face lit up in surprise.

"Hojo! Oh, my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever." I have no idea why I'm being so nice to him, but next thing I know I invite him in and dinner is done.

"Let's go guys, dinners ready." Inuyasha called out from the kitchen. 'How did he get back there so fast? Where did he even go?'

Random dinner plates had been set along two tables. There weren't assigned places, so you could sit wherever. The entire time the plates and utensils and food was served I was talking to Hojo. Why was i? He was always so fuckin panicky... What made now different?

"Take your seats and dig in!" Inuyasha was the last one to walk in, and to his surprise, I assume, got angered when I was sitting next to Hojo talking my brains out. He sat the next table with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. I sat with Hojo, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

Dinner was going fine until I heard I crash from upstairs. 'Probably Kirara.' I thought. I excused myself from the table and looked at Inuyasha, who was completely oblivious to me.

"Hmph." I pouted aloud and went to the stairs. "Kirara? What are you doing up there?"

I waited for the little scamp to come downstairs, but five minutes for a CAT to come downstairs... Was too much. I stalked up the stairs slowly. Much to my surprise, everything looked normal, but something red caught my eye. I lifted the red card and opened it.

'Such a BAD Girlfriend ... Kagome... Everyone is gone because of you... EVERYONE. Get the sword from downstairs... You'll need it...'

"What the Fuck? ... Ok... That's got my heart flipping." I crumpled the card and threw it to the ground. I slowly trek downstairs. I gulped as I turned to look into the kitchen.

Everyone is gone now...

I frantically look around for the sword. Lo and behold, that motherfucker is RIGHT. THERE. I snatch it up without hesitation, but now, there was a blue note under the sheath. 'Shiiiit...'

I lift it hesitantly. 'I~ Toollld~ Youuu~ Now... Be careful... The shadows play tricks on people...'

I looked up and quickly turned around, a shadowed figure slipped from the kitchen to the hallway. I scrambled backwards toward the stove and gasped.

"Holy shit! This isnt funny!" I looked around frantic. Every light was dimmer. "Inuyasha! Inuyashaaa!"

I cried aloud, hoping someone would hear me. Then I heard footsteps. "Inuyasha?! Inuyasha its-"

The figure that had moved from the kitchen to the hallway came back, it was looking right at me. My eyes shot open like they wanted to escape. "Your... not..."

'I thought you were smarter~ your stubbornness and obnoxious behavior shall be paid for greatly this night... What a beautiful... Coincidence...' It shifted forward towards me. I had dropped the sword when I scrambled backward, so it was out of my reach. Instead, I started throwing the pots and pans of good at the figure.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! Agh! NO! INUYASHAAAAAA!"

'Such a SILLY... LITTLE... GIRL...' The pots and pans just flew through it! I tried ducking for the sword but I felt a tug on my shorts.

"AH! YOU FUCKING PERVY! THING! LET GO!" I kicked at it, hoping and praying for damage, yet all was in vain and I was slowly being dragged. "No! What are you doing?!"

'Taking you... duh~' the figure looked back. Glarig red eyes and a creepy bright smile.

'Oh, shit... Imma die? Imma die!?' I looked back at the sword and wish I never dropped it. I looked around and saw the sheath. I swiped it up as we past and a swung it at the figure.

'AH! -hiissss-' He grabbed his hand which was burning.

"I thought you were smarter~" I teased, getting up and running for the sword. I took the other exit to the hall and ran upstairs.

'This cant be happening!? This has to be a dream or-' I got to the third floor and dropped the sheathed sword.

I saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha. Dead, gagged and torn at. I slowly walked to them. Tiny tears forming, I held them back as far as I could. But once I touched Inuyashas face. How real it felt. I cried.

The figure flew through the floor behind me. I heard his cackle but I ignored it. The only thing that mattered, was the fact that Inuyasha and my friends... Are dead.

He lunged forward and something pierced my chest. I'm kinda glad... He was the last one I saw.

**-**  
**Blaaah I didn't want to finish it here... Oh well. You'll see what happens in Chap11**


End file.
